Ladies Nite
by Chibijac
Summary: A wedding is coming up and what better way to celebrate your last night as a free woman than with a party planned out by your best friends? Maka can only be so lucky. ONESHOT. Mentions of SoMa, TsuStar,KidLiz,and others


Ladies Night

Author's Note: A wedding is coming up and what better way to celebrate your last night as a free woman than with a party planned out by your best friends? Maka can only be so lucky. ONESHOT

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>Death City could count itself lucky, surviving the terrors of the kishin and the rise of madness, but they owed that to the group of youngsters appointed by Shinigami himself to rectify any threats. Those kids did it all, putting their lives on the line without question, so it was only understandable that they would want to live it up the best they could when their greatest threat was finally defeated.<p>

On the 21st birthday of Soul Eater Evans, the police had to weigh out the repercussions of tazing a highly intoxicated and belligerent Black Star who was coaxing on an equally reckless Soul, neither of them paying attention to the stern words of their shinigami friend, who stood a safe distance, unaffected by the alcohol he had consumed. To say the least, the pair sat in a cell until Kid returned with their partners and bail money. Tsubaki hadn't been too keen to find out her partner had befriended a cell mate the few hours they spent in the jail.

A few weeks prior, the girls had accompanied Blair to a club. That night, Patty had punched a guy in the gut, knocking him unconscious after he had made an attempt to feel her up. Liz had caused a scene afterwards while Blair tried to express that none of the men meant any harm. It hadn't helped that the male members of Spartoi had found their way to the same club that night and witnessed not only Maka glaring up at a guy who was hovering over her in an attempt to flirt, but Tsubaki ducking away from a guy that had tried to corner her. In the end, an all-out brawl took place, mostly because Black Star never knew how to be subtle, and they were banned from the establishment. Blair hadn't been too pleased.

Yes, Death City had seen a lot by way of their young saviors during their rambunctious nights, but to say the least, some time had passed since they were reckless teens looking for fun by means of reckless shenanigans.

"Tonight is gonna be so much fun!" Patty squealed. Liz laughed and gave a nod of agreement as she placed the customized cake on the dining room spread and smiled proudly at the spread. Patty had finished setting up the games, some provided from a similar event they had not too long ago. Tsubaki had finished with the decorations and smiled at Patty as well.

"It's a good thing we helped out with this. I'm not sure if Blair could have thrown all of this together in such short notice." She mused.

"The fact Blair was asked to do this was enough." Liz muttered. Indeed, hearing that Maka had asked Blair to throw her a bachelorette party had shocked everyone, but at least the magical cat had turned to the other women for suggestions. Liz had assisted Maka in planning a bachelorette party before and jumped at the opportunity.

"I'm sure that whatever it is Bliar has planned for later this evening will be fine." Tsubaki offered good naturedly. Liz huffed but agreed with the always optimistic member of their group. She couldn't wait to see what the purple haired woman had planned.

"So, I think we should start changing. The guests will be arriving soon." Patty perked up at this and ran to her bag, pulling out two outfits.

"I've got something for the afternoon," She pulled out a top and flowery skirt. "And something for tonight!" She grinned mischievously as she pulled out a lacy black corset. "Do you like it, Tsubaki?" The taller woman gave an uncertain laugh and nodded. They may not have been kids anymore, but Patty could still make a person shiver when that smile crossed her face. Liz couldn't help but to let out an uncomfortable laugh as well.

"You guys can change in my room," Tsubaki offered, leading the way. She herself went to shower, having gotten up early to clean. The fact she was giving up her apartment for the whole day had been generous, especially since Kid refused last minute to let them use the mansion after the last bachelorette party. For the record, not that much damage had been done. Emerging from the room in her fresh new outfit, Liz froze when the apartment door when Black Star walked in. He didn't pay her any mind, Kilik trailing in behind him. She scowled.

"The hell are you doing here?" she snapped. Black Star stopped and glanced at her, then the food spread across the dining room table.

"Wow, you ladies have quite the night planned, don't you?" he asked, ignoring her question as he jerked his thumb towards the cake on the table while a grin split across his face. "You made one of these for Tsubaki that time too?"

"Hate thinking she saw a cock bigger than yours?" Kilik teased, taking some popcorn from a bowl on the table and earning a harsh glare from Liz. Black Star scoffed loudly.

"There's no way! The great me is great in more ways than you could imagine!" he boasted, laughing loudly. Patty had come from the bedroom and cocked her head to the side curiously.

"I thought Tsubaki kicked you out for the day?" she deadpanned. Kilik laughed at the frown that crossed the assassin's him a teasing pat on the back before moving forward and kissing Patty swiftly on the cheek.

"It's my place too." Black Star muttered, ignoring the display between the new found couple while the eldest Thompson eyed him suspiciously.

"Maybe, but I thought you were going to work harder to not cross her after the last incident." Liz prompted. There was a significant change in the loud mouth ninja's posture. Liz smirked taking in a new appreciation for Tsubaki's current state. It would be her luck to have gotten knocked up within a year of being married to her self-absorbed partner and it would be Black Star's luck that four months in resulted in mood swings that made his usually nurturing partner willing to rip him a new one if he crossed her at the wrong time.

"We just stopped by to pick up a few things for tonight." Black Star stated finally.

"Who is Soul with?"

"Kid and Chrona." Both men answered. Liz groaned and made a mental note to snap both their necks if this party was crashed like Tsubaki's had been.

"Oh, Black Star!"Tsubaki walked into the room, wearing a sundress, her baby bunp just slightly visible under the light material. Black Star's face lit up when he saw her and he practically skipped over to her, placing a swift kiss on her lips before leaning down and kissing her belly as well.

"How are my girls!" he cooed, placing his hands on the belly. His grin widened significantly when he felt the baby move. His mannerisms when it came to his unborn child always caught everyone off guard. He could go from arrogant ass into a ball of mush in an instant. "Keeping mommy on her toes aren't you, little star!" Tsubaki smiled fondly at her husband. The two of them had been the first of the group to get married, which had thrown everyone off since no one would think Black Star would jump so quickly into something that involved constantly thinking of another, but apparently marriage fit him well… especially with someone like Tsubaki.

"What are you doing here? I thought Soul's party was today too." She chided. Black Star looked up from her belly and grinned innocently.

"I left some things behind. We'll be out of your hair in no time!" he answered, standing to his full height once again and kissed the top of her head before waving Kilik to follow him. Liz shook her head as the pair vanished to the bedroom.

"You're married to a goon." She informed and Tsubaki laughed pleasantly, rubbing her belly absently.

"He means no harm." She reminded. "Now can you explain to me this game?" she asked, pointing at the deck of cards on the table. Patty perked up at the mention of the game and pulled their pregnant friend over, more than willing to explain the naughty game she had come across and was more than excited to experiment with.

0

O

0

Maka wasn't sure why she was so nervous about Blair's current enthusiasm. She had asked the seductress to take part in planning her bachelorette party, but she was starting to get worried and anxious. Soul had left the apartment with Kilik and Black Star a good two hours before the magical cat arrived, dressed in no less than expected of Blair, and with a party outfit she wanted the scythe meister to wear. Maka wasn't sure exactly the nicest way to decline, so she simply packed the skimpy dress away, stating she would wear if for the night life portion of the celebration.

"Oh, Maka-chan you're going to have so much fun tonight!" Blair gushed, practically skipping. Maka flashed her a quick smile despite how uncertain she felt. The magical cat's golden eyes were shinning with excitement.

"Blair, I hope you didn't go overboard. I don't want anything extreme." There wasn't a single falter in the woman's smile however.

"There's no such thing as extreme when it comes to a bachelorette party!" she chirped, causing Maka to purse her lips.

"Maybe to you, but I don't feel like another run in with the cops like the last celebration you took part in." Blair giggled in response.

"But your papa fixed everything!" Maka scowled. Yeah, against her best wishes, Spirit had come to the rescue, bailing her and her friends out of trouble at the request of being able to have regular bonding with his daughter for a week. It had been a long week.

"Let's just avoid any unnecessary repeats." Maka muttered as they approached their destination. Blair had now taken to pulling her excitedly up the stairs to where Tsubaki and Black Star lived. "Blair, slow down!" she screeched, stumbling over a few of the steps. Blair turned to her once they got to the landing, snapping a silky purple blind fold into existence and swiftly covering the miester's eyes.

"You're going to have the time of your life, Maka-chan!" She cooed. Maka felt some anxiety take over as she was pulled forward. She heard Blair knock on the doo and it was only a few seconds before another voice split the air.

"She's here! Come on, we've been waiting for you!" She recognized the voice as Liz's and before she could say anything, she felt herself being pushed into a plushy piece of furniture and the blindfold being slipped quickly from her eyes.

"Welcome to your end of freedom celebration!" cheered Patty, throwing streamers into the air. Maka's eyes widened at the slightly erotic, yet festive decorations around the small living room. Tsubaki came over, placing a Bride to Be tiara on the top of her friend's head while Liz snapped a few quick pictures.

"Blair, you managed to get everyone involved?" Maka asked in disbelief.

"Nyah! Maka-chan doubted me that much?" she purred, wagging her finger in a teasing manner as a bottle of champagne and a glass floated towards her. "Now let loose and have fun!" Maka couldn't help but to laugh and allow a wide smile to cross her face as she took the glass of champagne.

"I guess I don't have a choice… You guys went all out for me!" she informed, standing and looking at all the decorations. When her eyes fell on the cake, her face reddened. "All out…" she chocked. Liz laughed, throwing her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

"It's only appropriate." She teased and snapped at Patty who promptly turned on music.

"Let the festivities begin!" She tugged Maka excitedly over to where some of the games were set up. She was more than excited to start a game up and Blair's approval added to the excitement. All of the women gathered around for the game. Liz had started playing music before joining the game.

"So, what're you starting us off with, Patty?" her sister asked brightly, taking a glass of wine for herself as she sat beside Jackie. Patty grinned widely as she plopped down with her own mixed drink.

"Never have I ever!" she chirped. A few faces dropped, one being Maka's. She had dealt with Soul stumbling drunkenly home plenty of nights saying he had played something called Kings followed by Never Have I Ever with Black Star. She wasn't completely sure of the dynamics, but she was certain it wasn't any good.

"What's the concept exactly?" The scythe meister asked cautiously.

"It's simple, Maka. Someone says something they've never done and if you did it, you drink." Kim explained as she made herself a drink. "It's meant to get you extremely drunk. And personal dirt." Maka's eyes widened.

"Can't we play something else?" she asked swiftly but Patty shook her head.

"No! Because if we don't get the drinking started now it'll be too late!" she answered and pointed an accusing finger. "And I know some of you won't participate in any of the other games without alcohol in your systems!"

"Well what about Tsubaki? She can't drink!" Maka informed. She really wasn't up for this game. Tsubaki blinked in confusion before laughing and waving a hand at her close friend.

"Oh, its fine! I don't mind still playing with a virgin drink." She said, clearly missing the distraught look that crossed the sandy haired woman's face. Patty cheered excitedly.

"Ok! I'll start!" she chirped and a serious look crossed her face. Maka gave her an uncertain look. Honestly, was there any thing that the youngest Thompson hadn't done?

"Never have I ever…" There was a dramatic pause. "Had sex with my partner!" she announced. All the women stared at her for a moment before taking sips from their drinks.

"That was pretty tame, Patty." Liz teased. "I was certain you would get personal." A confused look was quickly replaced with a mischievous smirk that crossed the blonde's face.

"Oh, ok! I have a new one then!" she chirped. "Never have I ever been caught having sex in an office!"

"PATTY!" Liz screeched and her sister laughed loudly at the reddening of her older sister's face.

"Well never have I ever had sex in an empty room right across from the class I was supposed to be in!" She shot back instantly, face reddened and expression annoyed. Patty took a large drink from her glass without any shame while Tsubaki ducked her head and also took a sip from her own drink.

"Tsubaki!" She blushed, shrugging a shoulder timidly.

"We had just started dating… and he was so persuasive." She said with a guilty smile.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Said Kim, shaking her head. "Ok, I'll go. Never have I ever had sex in a public place." There was a pause before all of the girls except Jackie lifted their cups to their mouths. Maka avoided some of the shocked gazes she was receiving.

"Maka, you too?" Blair cheered excitedly. "Where?" All eyes fell on the now red faced meister expectantly.

"I'm not saying!" She squeaked out.

"No! You have to now!"

"No one else is saying where!"

"The park."

"Shibusen."

"A parked car"

"Bathroom."

Roof top."

"Closet."

"Empty class during the last Shibusen function." Maka stared in shock at the women and their different responses, noting that they had each shared some of the responses. For the most part, it was no longer so much of a surprise Tsubaki was knocked up.

It was going to be an interesting night.

O

0

0

"TO THE CLUB!" Patty declared. The women were finishing up their make up and hair, feeling giddy from the drinks and games and more than ready for some night life, as Blair had promised. Maka paused in the middle of applying her lip gloss and considered her dark haired best friend who was beside her, pulling her long hair up.

"Tsubaki… is Black Star ok with you going out in your condition?" The weapon considered her for a moment and smiled warmly.

"He knew what was going to happen tonight." She answered honestly. "He believes he has some kind of extra censor on me now that we are married that he can detect when I'm in danger so he was fine with it. Besides, he's my husband, not my father, Maka." The sandy haired meister nodded slowly. Black Star would probably kill them all (literally) if anything happened to his wife and unborn child, so she felt she was in the right to be nervous about her friend, but it should have been taken into consideration she was more than capable to take care of herself. After all, she had gone on an assignment less than a month ago and came back successful.

"Ladies, are you ready? The reservation ends at 11!" Liz called, standing by the door, twirling car keys around her finger and looking expectant. Blair stood next to her, dressed as scandalously as possible and smiling brightly at the younger women as they filed forward. Her eyes lit up, clearly taking in that Maka was actually wearing the outfit she had gotten her. It wasn't like the scythe meister had much of a choice when Liz laid her eyes on it. Standing in form fitting leather pants, high heels and a scarlett red corset, her hair falling in curls over her shoulders, the meister continued to shift awkwardly wishing she could go back and change.

"Maka-chan! You look so SEXY! Soul-kun wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you if he saw this!" she cooed excitedly, causing the young woman to scowl despite the blush.

"I would have rather worn what I brought." Maka muttered, glaring at the outfits the others were wearing. Liz waved a hand at her in a dismissive manner.

"Nonsense! You're supposed to look sexy for your bachelorette party!" she informed. "Now Patty, you, Kim and Jackie are riding with me. Maka is riding with Blair and Tsubaki."

"Let's go ladies!" Blair sang, skipping over to the car Tsubaki was waiting beside. "When we get there just follow me! I made special arrangements!" she winked before slipping into the car. Tsubaki slipped into the driver's seat, tossing some random items into the back seat and allowing Maka to slip in.

"Who's car is this" Maka asked, picking up one of the random pamphlets Tsubaki had missed and flipping through it curiously.

"Oh, it's a rental! I got it for the occasion but I've been using it to get to my appointments this week." The chain scythe answered brightly before cranking on the radio full blast. "It's a real pleasant change from walking!" She took off behind the others at top speed, a content smile on her face all the same while Blair sat in the back swaying to the music and Maka clutched at her seatbelt. "Maka, just relax! It's going to be a fun night!" She glanced at her smiling friend.

"You're more excited than I am." She teased.

"And that's a problem!" Came Blair's voice from the back seat. She leaned forward, a filled shot glass in her hand. "Drink this up and you'll be ready for tonight." Maka eyed the glass apprehensively and wondered how the magical cat could keep it so steady with Tsubaki's Speed Racer driving.

"What is it?"

"A special blend." She answered with a wink and shoved the glass into the apprehensive woman's hands. "Just trust me! I'm in charge of making sure this night is perfect after all." She had a point. Maka had asked the woman to throw her a successful bachelorette party and Blair, unexpectedly, had asked for the help of the others in order for this to be a successful and fun night. She clearly couldn't have meant any harm. It was a celebration after all.

"Alright, here's to the night." Maka muttered with a sigh as Blair clapped excitedly. Tipping her head back and allowing the warm beverage to go down her throat, Maka hoped to Shinigami she wouldn't regret this decision.

O

0

O

"We're here! We're here!" Patty sang, doing a spin before clapping her hands in front of her. She was staring at the building in front of her with shinning eyes as the other women gathered around, waiting for Blair to lead the way into the club. Maka's mood had increased drastically during the car ride thanks to Blair's magical shot and she beamed brightly at the bouncer, her arm linked with Liz's as they were led forward. A few other patrons shouted, as aspected, but were paid no mind when music filled their ears. An excited hoot from Patty signaled the continuation of an amazing night.

"Welcome to Eros's Place, ladies!" sang Blair. The club was lit with lights of purples, pinks, and reds while the pumping music did nothing but practically lure you into dancing. There were some of the most attractive bartenders, both male and female, across the room and, if Maka wasn't mistaken, a stage off the side of the bar.

"This music is amazing!" called Jackie excitedly.

"This atmosphere is exciting!" Liz added. Tsubaki pointed across the room.

"There's a table!" she called.

"I'll get my favorite bartender!" Blair informed and vanished into the jumping, swaying, grinding crowd while the others slid their way to the table.

"This place is amazing! I kinda just want to go dance!" gushed Maka, looking around excitedly. In the back of her mind, she was certain that Blair may have spiked her drink with something magical, but a corner of her mind continued to tell her just leave it and have fun.

"The music is really inviting." Hummed Tsubaki who was drumming her fingers on the table to the beat.

"HELL YEAH LET'S DANCE!" Patty announced suddenly, grabbing her shocked sister by the wrist and pulling her into the crowd. The others stared in shock as the blonds vanished.

"We should follow." Jackie finally spoke as she stood. She glanced at the other women with an encouraging smile. "Right?"

"Of course!" Maka agreed swiftly. It wasn't long before they found themselves moving to the music, completely lost in the moment. It was a hypnotic beat. Completely different from anything Maka had ever heard before. She wondered if Soul would appreciate it. He was a musical prodigy after all.

"There you all are!" Blair chirped. She pulled forward a man with tight leather pants and no shirt. His dark hair was slicked back and he smiled brightly at the women, a twinkle in his eyes. "This is Eros! The owner!" she chirped. Maka's eyes widened. The guy looked like he couldn't be any older than them with the body of a god. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed all the others were staring at him just as awestruck. He smiled and took Maka's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"You must be the bride to be. Congratulations." The scythe meister's face reddened and her breath caught.

"T-thank you." She squeaked. Blair's smile widened.

"He's got special drinks for us! Come sit down!" They obediently followed, being led to a new table located right in front of the stage Maka had noticed earlier that night. A pair of waiters, equally as attractive and shirtless came and delivered their drinks.

"A special mix for the mother to be." Tsubaki's face had reddened at the warm smile the half dressed man gave her and she squeaked out a thanks while Liz and Patty shamelessly flirted back, ignoring the accusing look being sent their way from Maka.

"How about a toast?" Liz called.

"To Maka!" The girls cheered.

"Let you have many years of happiness and marriage!"

"And lots of kinky sex!" Patty announced, earning a chorus of laughs before the women took down their drinks. Maka shook her head and wrinkled her nose at the strange sensation that went through her body.

"What was that?" Kim chocked out, clearly feeling the same sensation. Tsubaki was sniffing her glass cautiously.

"Mine didn't have alcohol did it?"

"None of them did!" Blair chirped. "Those were all a special blend of mine."Their eyes widened. "No worries, they're baby safe." She stated, patting Tsubaki's belly fondly. The chain scythe continued to stare at Blair in disbelief causing each one of the women at the table to suck in a breath and await for one of Blair's remaining lives to swiftly end. However, a calming expression came over her features and she went from giggling to all out laughing.

"Tsubaki?" Liz started cautiously but Patty had started giggling and all out laughing as well, soon followed by Kim. "Guys…"

"It's fine! They're just getting in the mood!" Blair chirped as the women calmed some. "Everyone responds differently. Some people have no response at all." Liz had frowned slightly, still looking at Tsubaki uncertainly. She was not going to be the one to explain to Black Star if something happened because of Blair and her faulty magic.

"Oooo! Sis look!" Squealed Patty, pointing at the stage with shinning eyes. Both she had Maka had excited expressions on their pink faces and even Tsubaki, Jackie, and Kim quickly turned to see what the youngest Thompson was pointing at. New music began to fill the air as did an intoxicating voice that, as far as Liz knew, seemed to activate whatever magic was used in the drink.

"Ladies, this is a special show just for you," The voice practically purred into the mic as lights began flashing around the stage. It was hypnotic, all eyes instantly falling on the stage. Blair let out strange almost desire filled sigh as she leaned forward, resting her chin in her palm. "Himeros, show these ladies what you've got." Jaws immediately dropped at the almost godly specimen of a man that appeared on stage.

"You're kidding…" chocked out Liz.

"He's… he's…"

"Gorgeous." Both Jackie and Kim dreamily sighed.

"That's not even the word." Blair sighed, a lustful gleam in her eyes. Drinks were placed in front of the women who absently reached for them and sipped distractedly. Patty stood, waving a twenty between her fingers.

"Hey sexy, come to mama!" she called, a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Patty!" Maka hissed but froze when the sandy haired male obeyed. His smile never faltered as the blonde placed the bill into the front of his pants.

"It's my friend's party. Show her a good time, yeah?" The man's golden eyes fell on Maka who went stiff and scarlet red. All eyes were trained on the man, despite the heat that the meister felt going through her body as he held out a hand to her.

"I… I um…"

"Go up on stage with him, Maka!" cheered Patty, clapping her hands together.

"If you don't, I will!" Liz added swiftly.

"Wha?" Maka chocked out, clearly dazed but was soon being taken by the hand and sat in a seat center stage, being given her own personal show while the others sat back and watched. A collective group of lust filled sighs echoed.

"She's so lucky."

"If only every man could be that perfect."

"If only we could take him home…"

"The things I would do." Another collection of sighs echoed. There was a chuckle that broke their fantasies. Eros, who was equally as delicious, had appeared again, still shirtless and perfect.

"He's yours for the night, ladies. As a gift for Blair and all her services to us." The seductress lit up and bounced from her seat, pulling the man into a hug while eyes drifted back to the stage.

"We're going to have so much fun with him!" she squealed as Patty scrambled from her seat and onto the stage to dance as well. Liz stood swiftly to stop her sister, but soon found herself following, the others close behind. None of them noticed the knowing smile on Blair's face as she watched.

"It looks like the drink are taking full effect finally. Hime's got a run for his money tonight." He chuckled. Blair smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

0

O

0

Maka buried her face into her hands and took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself and the increasingly annoying feeling that spread through her body. She felt an unwanted tingling and desire filled sensation throughout her body that she knew shouldn't have been there no matter how hot Himeros was. Lifting her head slowly, her eyes fell on Liz who was clutching the bathroom sink and scolding her reflection. Apparently they were all going through the same emotions, more likely thanks to Blair's special drink, and some guilt seemed to spread as they tried to gather themselves in the bathroom. Tsubaki was sitting in a chair in the corner, bent into her cell phone and whispering. No doubt she was on the phone with Black Star while Kim ranted at her reflection, Patty egging her on, about it being ok to think a man is attractive, engaged or not.

They had somehow gotten lost in the music, drinks, and environment, practically drooling over a man none of them could have. Not only they, they took part in lap dances, attempts at pole dancing, and a few rounds of body shots. Tsubaki easily sat that out, laughing with Blair while Patty slurped up a drink from the belly of a far too open Kim. Blair wasted no time trying to find a way to get Tsubaki involved, balancing a shot glance on the swell of her belly, putting her arms behind her back and leaning forward, taking the shot glass into her mouth and downing it with no hands while the shadow weapon clapped her hands in awe. When the body shots were soon taken by Himeros off of them, it became evident that they were having just too much fun.

"This is so wrong…" Maka groaned, pushing herself from the chair and walking to the mirror where she glared at her reflection.

"How am I supposed to face Kid after grinding with an Adonis on a stage in front of people?" Liz groaned. "I swear that bastard can see right through me whenever I do something wrong!" She glowered at her reflection.

"Oh c'mon sis! You're only as guilty as you make yourself!" Patty chirped. She was the least panicked. "It's not like you gave him a lap dance! Maka sure enjoyed hers!" The scythe meister's eyes widened significantly and she buried her face back into her hands.

"We need to leave now." Kim finally spoke up, pushing herself from the sink with a determined expression. "Blair used magic on us that even I can't counter and the longer we stay here the more we will respond on sexual impulse."

"Sexual impulse?" Maka jumped from her chair. Tsubaki had glanced over at them, still on the phone before stiffening and letting out a nervous laugh before rushing through a good bye and shoving her phone away.

"What's going on?"

"Blair gave us a love potion!" Maka screamed.

"Not exactly." Kim spoke up swiftly. "I'm not sure if it's the exact potion I think it is, but it's meant to make women more spontaneous. The more you drink, the more you respond to your impulses, and in this case to sexual impulse." Liz's eyes widened and Tsubaki paled while Maka clenched her teeth together in hopes to control her anger.

"Sounds like a good time." Patty informed causing Liz to turn on her with a swift and irritable expression.

"You gonna explain to Kilik why you jumped all over a male escort then?" she hissed causing her younger sister to purse her lips in a frown. "I thought so! Pack it up girls, we're out of here!" She stormed ahead of them, one hand up to shield side of her face as she shuffled through the crowd. Following closely behind Liz, Maka tried to tune out the tempting music and swearing she would make Blair pay for any reckless behavior was potentially photographed.

"Maka," Tsubaki's urgent whisper broke through her thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the dark haired weapon pointing towards where they had once been seated. The dancer, Himeros, was off the stage and sitting next to Blair who was practically drooling over him, well at least Blair's version of drooling over someone. "I think Blair likes him!" Maka scoffed.

"Of course." She muttered. When they got outside, each of them let out relieved sighs, ignoring the curious looks of the people still waiting outside. Maka shuddered as the tingling feeling slowly began to fade from her body.

"So aside from Tsubaki, who is good for driving?" Jackie asked, pulling her hair up into a sloppy ponytail while her meister glared at her phone, counting numerous calls from Ox. She was muttering under her breath about never going out again while Patty swiftly snatched the spare keys from her sister and rushed towards the cars.

"Where are we going?" Tsubaki asked as the treaded after Patty.

"Might as well go to the mansion. The boys aren't there are we have the space." Answered Liz and sighed deeply when she saw her younger sister had actual intentions on driving them back. "See you there." She, Jackie, and Kim walked towards their car while Maka and Tsubaki climbed into their vehicle.

"Should we have told Blair we were leaving?" Tsubaki asked, leaning back in her seat and glancing guiltily at Maka who scoffed and shook her head.

"She would have just drugged us further." She answered, leaning back and closing her eyes. Tsubaki gave a knowing hum as she started up the car, turning the radio down and starting the drive, much more tame, towards Gallows Mansion. They rode in a comfortable silence, allowing some calming music to take over before Tsubaki spoke up.

"Magic aside, what did you think?" Maka opened her eyes slowly and stared out the car window. She had got to wear a tiara, ate a cake shaped like a man's junk, played sex based games, learned some of her friend's most perverted secrets, and got to shamelessly dance with Shinigami's gift to mankind. She smiled faintly.

"It was great, Tsubaki."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: All implied pairings that I love... I needed Patty to be with someone and considering I'm a KidLiz shipper, I had to rack my brain forever. Then, it happened. Indeed, implied Kilik/Patty there! I think I might have some how settled with this during the course of writing this fic, sorry to those who hate the pairings that showed face in this fic._

_Eros in greek mythology had to do with sexual love and beauty. Himeros in greek mythology was the son of Aphrodite and god of sexual desire. All befitting for the club Blair dragged our girls to ;)_

_Pz read and review!_


End file.
